Lure of the Wildcat (All Nations)
Category:Quests Category:Guides Lure of the Wildcat All Four Nations Walkthrough Combined all the Lure of the Wildcat quests into one walkthrough to save time and effort tracking eveything down. A checklist is included below. 1. Talk to starter NPC for a cut-scene that starts the quest; the quest will activate, regardless of how you answer the initial question. 2. You will receive the Sentinel Badge key item when starting the quest. Go to each and every one of the NPCs in the list below, and talk to them. The first time you speak to each of these NPCs, a message will display that your badge "flashes brightly", and the NPC will have something to say about the land of the Near East, Aht Urhgan. 3. Go around to the four different zones in town, and talk to all of the NPCs in the list. You don't have to do this at any specific time, or in any order; they all do need to be talked to, before you can complete the quest. 4. Once you talk with all the NPCs in the list, return to starter one and speak with them again. They will take back the depleted badge, and provide your reward of the Invitation Card key item, finishing the quest in your questlog for that nation. 5. Invitation Cards can be traded to Naja Salaheem for Imperial Currency after completing Immortal Sentries. You can only trade all your collected Invitation cards or refuse. You get the title Wildcat Publicist. Quest Note: The mercenary company "Salaheem's Sentinels" has asked you to help recruit new members. This quest reward is a key item that is presumably used in the upcoming expansion. There are four total related quests, that each provides similar invitation cards. Recommended Level for Lure of the Wildcat? Any level. Since this quest only requires walking around the city and talking to NPCs, it can easily be soloed at level 1. This Quest Is Not Repeatable. Sentinel Badges are Key Items and not Auction House Sellable. This Quest requires Promathia. Hints: This quest takes about 3 hours to complete assuming you have Thief’s job ability ‘flee’, Ranger’s/Beastmaster’s ‘widescan’ and outpost warps to each starter city. ---- Bastok NPCs starting NPC Alib-Mufalib Bastok Port (K-7) ---- Port Bastok □ Hilda (E-6) Located on the stairs in the Steaming Sheep Restaurant □ Kaede (J-5) Located in a house □ Patient Wheel (F-5) Located outside behind Warehouse 2 □ Paujean (F-6) Located in the lower section of Warehouse 2 □ Tilian (F-8) Located on the pier Bastok Markets □ Arawn (J-10) □ Harmodios (K-10) Merchant for Harmodios's Music Shop □ Horatius (I-9) Located in a Trader's Home □ Ken (E-10) □ Pavel (E-11) Located by the West Gate Metalworks □ Ayame (K-7) Located on the upper level in the Cannonry □ Invincible Shield (G-8) Provides information on Ballista; located on the upper level near the entrance to Cid's Lab □ Kaela (I-8) Displays the stellar map; located on the upper level in the water wheel square □ Manilam (G-7) Located on the upper level, north of the elevators. □ Raibaht (G-8) Located on the upper level in Cid's Lab Bastok Mines □ Deidoggs (H-6) Located in front of a ground level house □ Echo Hawk (I-7) Located on the street □ Goraow (I-6) Located at the top of a staircase □ Griselda (H-5) Merchant for the Bat's Lair Inn □ Vaghron (H-9) Provides information about monster family opposition and predation ---- Windurst NPCs - Starting NPC: Ibwam Windurst Woods (G-10) ---- Windurst Woods □ Soni-Muni (H-10) Located at Bomingo Round fountain, roaming Tarutaru □ Umumu (I-5) Located at NE corner of Dhalmel Farm □ Nanaa Mihgo (J-3) □ Cayu Pensharhumi (I-10) Located NE of Circus Tent □ Etsa Rhuyuli (J-13) Located on top of the Southern end of the Auction House Windurst Waters These NPCs are found in Windurst Waters North. □ Npopo (G-4) Located at Odin's Gate □ Lago-Charago (F-8) Located on top of the Optistery, Western wing □ Amagusa-Chigarusa (G-9) Located at SE corner of Huntsman's Court □ Funpo-Shipo (F-9) Located just N of Timbre Timbers Tavern, roaming Tarutaru □ Kyume-Romeh (F-10) Located inside of Timbre Timbers Tavern Windurst Walls □ Naih Arihmepp (F-5) Located on main walkway outside Yoran-Oran's Manor, roaming Mithra □ Chomomo (CS, Badge) (H-3) Located NE of House of the Hero □ Moan-Maon (J-6) Located on main walkway outside Consulate of Jeuno □ Shantotto (K-7) □ Yoriri (J-11) Located on top of the Eastern end of the Auction House Port Windurst □ Kunchichi (Badge) (E-7) Located inside Orastery □ Yaman-Hachuman (E-7) Located inside Orastery □ Choyi Totlihpa (F-6) Located at entrance to tunnel N of Home Point crystal □ Three of Clubs (G-7) Located at entrance to merchant docks □ Yujuju (M-6) Located outside Airship building ---- San d'Oria NPCs starting NPC Amutiyaal: San d'Oria South (L-6) ---- Southern San d'Oria □ Authere (J-9) □ Daggao (K-6) Located in the Lion Springs Tavern □ Deraquien (G-8) □ Femitte (I-8) Located in Victory Square □ Rouva (I-8) Located in Victory Square Northern San d'Oria □ Anilla (J-8) Located north of the fountain □ Bertenont (E-4) Located on the highest walkway □ Giaunne (I-9) Located next to the fountain on the west side □ Maloquedil (J-8) Located northeast of the fountain □ Phairupegiont (H-8) Chateau d'Oraguille □ Chalvatot (F-7) Located in the Queen Leaute Memorial Garden □ Curilla (I-9) Located in the Temple Knights' Quarters □ Halver (I-9) □ Perfaumand (H-7) Located north of the Central Gardens □ Rahal (H-9) Located in the Royal Knights' Quarters Port San d'Oria □ Cherlodeau (H-8) □ Parcarin (H-10) Located in front of the upper Auction Hall □ Perdiouvilet (G-7) Located in the Rusty Anchor Pub □ Pomilla (H-8) □ Rugiette (J-8) Located in Regine's Magicmart ---- Jeuno NPCs starting NPC Ajithaam Jeuno Upper (G-5) ---- Ru'Lude Gardens □ Albiona (H-9) □ Crooked Arrow (G-8) □ Adolie (G-7) □ Yavoraile (I-6) □ Muhoho (H-7) Upper Jeuno □ Sibila-Mobla (G-7) □ Shiroro (G-8) □ Luto-Mewrilah (G-8) □ Renik (H-9) □ Hinda (H-9) Lower Jeuno □ Sutarara (J-7) □ Bluffnix (H-9) □ Naruru (H-10) □ Gurdern (G-10) □ Saprut (I-7) Port Jeuno □ Red Ghost (G-8) □ Karl (all three kids show badges) (H-8) □ Shami (H-8) □ Rinzei (I-8) □ Sagheera (I-8)